One such device is known in prior art, configured, for example, in the form of a brush, by means of which the flowable substance which, for instance, is a liquid such as acetone or some other substance as put to use in medical or dental applications, can be applied. The flowable substance or liquid is held as a rule in a receptacle into which the brush is dipped in application, so that the hair of the brush is wetted with the liquid. In this arrangement, brush and receptacle are held separately from a user.